Only For You
by Lady Eclipse
Summary: Heero along with Zechs thinks Relena needs a day off but Relena has other plans..... There is a reconing of emotions and new beginnings as the chapters follow the intriguing relationship of Gundam Wing's most provocative couple.
1. Default Chapter

ONLY FOR YOU  
  
Written by: Christina Knight  
Lyrics from "Thursday's Child" were written and performed by David Bowie  
  
  
  
Relena leaned over the ledge of the twenty story building enjoying the feel of the cool air whipping about her face. She was so stressed out today, and yes even a little hurt. So many people were always around her whining and complaining constantly about their problems. It wasn't that she hated her job, in fact she loved being vice foreign minister and being the one to help hold together the fragile, newly won peace. It just got so frustrating as times, the other political leaders often sounded like quibbling children.  
Relena climbed up and stood upon the ledge. Adrenaline pumped through her blood as a dizzying rush of vertigo overcame her from looking down upon the streets far below. There were few people out this late at night leaving the sidewalk desolate and empty. The pale light of the full moon set the pavement sparkling giving it the illusion of star struck sand. Relena closed her eyes and tilted her head back, if only it were all sand. If only she were somewhere far away from all of the pain and stress of daily life. If only....if only she could get away from Heero. There was no doubt that she loved him, worshipped him even. But she was a hot-blooded woman and she couldn't wait forever. It had been two years since Marimeia's attempted take over. She had greatly looked forward to Heero's return once that she had heard that he had signed on to become a Preventer. After all of that waiting and hoping he would finally return. However, Heero still retained the same icy exterior that he was famous for. His eyes were still dull with a past that left him untouchable. Little did either he nor her brother realize that she already knew that Heero had been secretly hired to be her bodyguard all of these past five months that he had been back. 'God, has been only five months? It feels like an eternity.' Relena had expected Milliardo to pull a maneuver like that after all of the times she had ditched her official bodyguards. She sighed; how could she possibly ask for the people of the world and the space colonies to trust her if she couldn't trust them?  
"Heero.." She murmured, "..I'll always just be a symbol to you, won't I?" Her heart thumped painfully at the thought. She couldn't go on being so close to him yet so far away. Relena couldn't get on with her life with him constantly reminding her of her love for him with his very presence. Relena wearily placed a hand over her heart. 'How much longer can I survive with all of this passion and pain built up inside of me with no hope of release?' She looked across the way at all of the twinkling lights of the city and felt a certain calm overtake her. She held up her arms to the night air offering it her secrets knowing it would keep them well. A soft gust of wind brushed up against her soft skin and toyed with the ends of her hair. She closed her eyes in surrender to the beauty and serenity of the evening. 'It's so nice up here...'  
  
All of a sudden two strong arms encircled her clamping her arms firmly to her waist. With a sharp tug they swiftly yanked her from the ledge and forcefully pulled her to the center of the rooftop. Relena gasped at the sudden contact and began to struggle fiercely fearing the worst. The person behind seemed oblivious to her struggle and easily avoided her attempts to kick or bite. Once they reached the center the arms shifted so that the hands clamped upon her shoulders harshly and turned her around. Relena gasped even louder this time, for she was facing Heero. His eyes were burning with fury and seemed to pierce her very soul. Relena stood frozen with shock and confusion. 'Why is Heero here and why does he look so furious?' Relena tried to think back but could recall no specific moment recently that she had particularly upset him.  
"What is it?" She asked after a few minutes of dead silence. His blazing gaze was a little too much for her, she had never seen such intensity and emotion in his eyes before.  
Heero narrowed his eyes slightly and his grip became firmer.   
"What do you think you were doing?" His voice seethed with checked anger.  
"Doing?....." She began in a confused tone. Heero looked over her shoulder at the ledge she had just recently occupied. Relena turned her head and followed his gaze. "Oh..." She breathed as realization of her scenario sunk in. She half laughed and shook her head. "I wasn't going to jump, I just came up here to think." Heero's expression clearly told her that he didn't believe her. A whimsical smile overtook Relena's face,  
"I always come up here to relax." She tilted her head thoughtfully, "Wow, I thought you already knew about my midnight trips to the rooftop what with you being my bodyguard and all." Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. 'So I've surprised you again, have I?' Relena smiled to herself in reflection of the first time that she had managed to surprise the perfect soldier.  
"I've never seen you come up here before." Heero replied making no effort to deny his true agenda for the Preventers. Relena shrugged, or tried to considering how tightly Heero held her.  
"Well I have. Believe me, if I did want to commit suicide then I wouldn't waste a lot of time in doing it. If I wanted to commit suicide then no one could have stopped me, not even you." An undefined emotion passed across Heero's glassy eyes before fading back into the depths of his Prussian blues.   
"You shouldn't come up here by yourself. It would be very easy for someone to abduct or kill you when you are exposed like this." He said gruffly, the old emotionless Heero snapping back into place. Relena sighed wearily,  
"Heero, I can't spend my life locked away nor do I want to. The fact that seems to escape you and my brother is that it is my life. Someday I will die whether it is tomorrow or in a hundred years from now. I would rather a short life of simple pleasures than a long life of hiding from the world."  
"What about the people, and the peace?"  
"If the peace dies with me, then there was never a true peace. Peace has to be in the hearts of everyone for it to work. It should not matter if I live or die." Heero stared at her intensely for a moment then released her as suddenly as he had grabbed her. He then proceeded to quickly scan the area and settled himself in a good sentry position with his arms neatly folded across his chest.  
"Now what are you doing?"   
"Whatever you are. I have my orders." Relena's shoulders dropped with exasperation. 'Now what?' She muttered to herself. She was already getting the feeling that Heero would now be following her much more closely than he had ever dared before. 'So long privacy.' She thought grimly.  
"Well, I'm going to bed." She finally replied half hoping that he would leave. However, once she opened the rooftop door and descended to the twelfth floor on which her apartment resided she was quick to note that Heero was still following her. Relena quickly unlocked the door and entered with Heero slipping in silently behind her. Relena flipped on the lights and spun around to face her bodyguard. She studied him for a moment, a pleasant chill ran up her spine as she stared at the handsome boy before her. 'I never could resist you Heero, but you knew that. So did my damnably stubborn brother.' "The guest room is to your right, help yourself to anything that you need." With that she swiftly retreated to her bedroom. Once the door was safely shut behind her she leaned up against it and allowed herself a small smile. 'You're killing me Heero, and I'm loving every minute of it.' She thought with a wry laugh.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Heero quietly watched her disappear into her room then let out a sigh and nearly collapsed on the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to erase the picture of Relena standing high above him on a building ledge. With distant eyes she had spread her arms and leaned forward slightly; a pained look crossing her delicate features. Heero shivered at the thought and tried to distract himself with his surroundings. The apartment was neat and simple. Different sentimental objects dotted the room as well as some luxury items. He was instantly drawn to the bookshelf where he saw a framed photograph of Relena as a toddler. She was staring up at the camera with eager eyes and a brilliant, excited smile. Heero picked up the picture thoughtfully, she was so different now. Heero had never seen the carefree girl of Relena's past within her now. Ever since he had met her she had been serious and calm. 'Why don't you smile like that anymore?' He mused to himself. Where along the line had Relena lost the simple carefree happiness of youth? She was only eighteen and she had all of the pressures and responsibilities of an adult; she didn't have time to smile so jubiously anymore. Heero regretfully set the picture down and went to investigate the guest room. The room resembled the rest of the apartment; simple, comfortable, yet it had the hint of elegance and refinery that Relena was accustomed to living in.   
Heero was suddenly distracted from his investigation by the urgent ringing of his cell phone. He immediately plucked it from his pocket and answered it hoping that it had not disturbed Relena.   
"Yes?"  
"Did you find her?"  
"Yes."  
"Is she okay?"  
"She's fine. I'll stay here tonight and then I'll check back in with you tomorrow to see how to proceed."  
"Okay. Don't let her go to work tomorrow."  
"Is that an order?"  
"No, it's a favor."  
"Alright." With that Heero switched off the phone and returned it to it's resting place. Heero repressed an amused smile, this would be his toughest mission ever: keep Relena away from work for twenty-four hours.   
Heero left the guest room and went up to Relena's door. He pressed his ear against it and listened for any internal noises. Upon finding none and noting that there was no light shining underneath the door, Heero silently eased the door open and entered the room. The room was bathed in darkness, the only light came from the moon through her slightly parted curtains. Relena was fast asleep in the middle of her large bed. She was on her side with her silky hair fanned out on the sheets behind her. Her right arm lay outstretched where her hand fell across the small form of a brown teddy bear residing on one of the pillows. Heero stood frozen in place for a moment unable to tear his eyes away from her. 'She's so beautiful....' After several long minutes Heero mentally shook himself and proceeded with his task. Walking over to the nightstand Heero investigated the electric alarm clock that sat there glowing faintly with bright green numbers. Upon finding the proper switch he swiftly turned off the alarm and left the room sparing one last glance at the peacefully sleeping woman.  
Wearily Heero returned to the guest room and lay down on the bed. He quickly set his watch to wake him up early enough to catch Relena even if she did manage to wake up in time. Within moments sleep claimed the tired soldier.  
  
  
***  
  
Relena stretched and yawned widely as she opened her bleary eyes. She had a whole five seconds of sleepy contentment before she focused on her alarm clock; 8:45. She was out of bed in one leap with an exclamation of shock. 'How did I oversleep?! I could have sworn I set that stupid clock last night!' Relena growled angrily and sprinted to her closet to hastily retrieve the first outfit that came into sight. She grabbed a pale blue business suit and tossed it on in record time. Relena emerged from her room still barefoot and her hands occupied with tying back her hair. Once she reached the kitchen she froze in surprise. There was Heero casually standing next to the counter glancing over the newspaper while sipping a cup of coffee. 'I totally forgot about him...' Then, as realization hit, Relena scowled.   
"You were the one to turn off my alarm, weren't you?" She accused. Heero looked up at her and nodded inconsequentially before returning his gaze to the paper. Relena stared at him incredulously for a moment before throwing her hands up and returning to her bedroom to retrieve her shoes and finish getting her hair in order. Once she was finally ready Relena snatched up her briefcase and made a beeline for the door praying that she hadn't missed any important meetings. However, before she had even crossed half the distance Heero calmly asked from where he stood:  
"Where are you going?"   
"Where else? Work. Thanks to your little prank I am really late!"   
"I looked at your schedule, you have no meetings and your underlings can take care of any paperwork until you return on Monday. I instructed them to fax any important documents to me if they need immediate attention." Relena's jaw visible dropped.  
"And who said that you could do all of that without my permission?" Heero met her eyes in a steady gaze,  
"Your staff, Lady Une, Noin, and Zechs to name a few. They all believe that you have been disregarding your own health by working too hard. I have been instructed not to let you go anywhere near the building."   
"Oh really?" Relena's jaw set and she crossed her arms, the stubborn nature of the vice foreign minister that had gotten her successfully through so many trying situations surfaced. She spun on her heel and walked purposefully to the door. Just as her hand closed upon the door knob Heero popped up just to the side of her, his eyes dancing with amusement.  
"I have my orders."   
"I'm not a little kid, Heero. You and my brother can't dictate my life." Heero raised an eyebrow at that but did not reply. With a frustrated sigh Relena turned the knob and yanked. That was as far as she got before Heero scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder holding her securely in place with his hand. The other hand swiftly shut the door and locked it. "Heero! Put me down!!" Relena exclaimed with exasperation, although a good part of her was seriously enjoying this.  
"Are you going to be good?" Relena sighed,  
"Do you honestly think you can hold me like this for the whole day?"  
"I can tie you up if necessary." Heero replied thoughtfully. Relena had to fight to suppress a giggle at that.   
"Fine, fine; I won't go to work today." With one flowing motion Heero gently set her on the ground. Relena sighed with exasperation, "So what now?"  
"Get some rest." Relena cocked an eyebrow at him,  
"I can't relax with you here, I need a little privacy in order to do that."   
"You won't know that I'm here." Relena rubbed her temple as she walked away from him. 'The hell I won't.' She returned to room and donned a more comfortable outfit of jeans and a T-shirt then walked over to her window. The sun was shinning brightly almost invitingly in the blue sky dotted with large, fluffy clouds. Relena opened her window inhaling deeply the fresh, warm air. As she surveyed the other buildings near her and the people far below scurrying about on their individual errands she happened to notice the fire escape. A playful smile spread across her lips, "It's time, Mr. Yuy, that you learned exactly why no one likes being my bodyguard!" She swiftly went into the bathroom and began running water into the tub. Relena then turned on her radio and increased the volume. She peeked out her door to see what Heero was up to before her grand escape. He was sitting on the sofa tapping away softly on his laptop. Relena closed her door and grinned, 'Perfect.' Without anymore hesitation she climbed out of her window and down the fire escape. It creaked from disuse and Relena silently prayed that her music was drowning it out. However, she managed to make it to the ground and was off running down the sidewalk. Relena laughed with joy as she sprinted heedless of the people passing by. She felt so wonderfully free! 'I should take up running, this feels great!'  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Upon hearing the bathwater running Heero sat down to his laptop and began to get some work done. 'That was easier than I thought it would be.' He thought to himself, which made him especially suspicious. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the sound of rusted metal grating. He stood up instantly and went to the living room window. Heero smiled quite despite himself as he saw Relena climbing down the fire escape. He ran to her room, switched off the water and went to her open window. Heero shook his head and followed her down the fire escape once he was sure she wouldn't see him. He had seen her pull this maneuver many times before on her ignorant bodyguards. Heero dashed along behind the fleeing vice foreign minister keeping her in sight.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
After a while Relena had to stop to catch her breath. While surveying her surrounding she realized that she wasn't all that far from her office. Relena grinned, 'So all of you think you can tell me what to do, do you?' She of course had no plan of working today, but the temptation of showing those guys that they couldn't control her life was too much. Relena broke out into a slow jog altering her course slightly to bring her to her office. Within ten minutes she had reached the proper block but when she rounded the corner she almost fell down for skidding to a stop. Leaning up against the glass doors of the massive building was Heero. His eyes were steadily trained on her waiting for her next move. Relena pursed her lips and determinedly walked forward.  
"Would you please step aside, I need to enter." She said upon reaching him.   
"No." Heero replied flatly.  
"That's an order." Relena returned.  
"I don't work for you."   
"How about I threaten to hurt myself unless you let me in? As my security guard you are required to ensure my safety." Heero didn't move nor reply. As before in her apartment she reached for the door handle but never made it. Heero's hand shot out and grabbed her firmly by the wrist.  
"Don't make this hard, Relena."  
"Why should I make it easy?"  
"Because we're right and you know it." Relena heaved an weary sigh.  
"Do I? Heero, when are all of you going to stop seeing me as an irrational little girl? I am a full grown woman now capable of making my own decisions and dealing with their consequences. I've been doing that since I was fifteen years old." Heero pulled on her wrist dragging her body closer.  
"That's the problem. You're too responsible."  
"I've never heard of that as being a fault." Instead of replying Heero used her wrist to turn her around pinning her arm to her back securely.   
"You either go somewhere else of your own volition or we march back to your apartment. Your choice." He said over her shoulder into her ear. Relena leaned back into his hold and shrugged with resignation.   
"You decide, I don't care anymore." There was a silent pause in which Relena could hear, much to her surprise, a catch in Heero's breath. After a brief moment, Heero released her and started to walk in the opposite direction.  
"Come on, this way." Relena followed him curiously. They walked at a swift pace for twenty minutes before reaching the city park. Relena herself had had a large hand in conserving and improving the establishment. Trees and flowers of every description were grown here as well as an artificial lake installed complete with ducks and other natural wildlife. Heero led her through the endless lines of scattered willows and oaks. He eventually took her off the wide path and led her deep into the enfolding trees. They emerged again in a small clearing that opened up to display a small water garden filled with water lilies. The sun shone down in radiant beams through the accumulating silver clouds setting the small white flowers off in glowing hues.   
"Oh Heero, it's beautiful." Relena breathed staring at the clearing in awestruck wonder. Heero silently nodded as he moved over toward the small pond and kneeled by the water's edge staring intently down at the delicate blossoms. Relena smiled, then turned her attention to her surroundings and sighed with contentment. 'It's so beautiful here...' The thought from last night echoed through her mind. It was the last thought that she had had before Heero had pulled her from the ledge. Relena closed her eyes with a sudden weariness, the pain in her chest increasing once again.   
"Relena?" Relena's eyes snapped open upon hearing Heero's worried tone.  
"Hmmm?" His eyes, although bland, were laced with an emotion that she could not place. 'What are you thinking Heero?' Heero opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the distant rumbling of thunder. Surprised, Relena glanced up at the sky as Heero did to find that the random array of clouds had accumulated into a thick, dark blanket hovering over them. Lightning flashed within the misty depths with the promise of rain.   
"We'd better go." Heero said standing up. Relena reluctantly nodded and tried to memorize the route to the beautiful clearing for later excursions.  
Half way home the rain started in a faint drizzle but had worked itself up to quite a storm by the time they had reached Relena's apartment. They were both thoughrally soaked. "I'll be back in a moment." Heero said heading for the door.  
"Heero, you can't go out there. It's pouring outside!" Heero merely shrugged,  
"I'll be fine. Don't go anywhere." He said with stern emphasis before disappearing out the door. Relena went into her room to change, her radio was still playing. However, she left it on enjoying the music mixed with the steady beat of the rain. She peeled off her wet clothes and replaced them with dry, comfortable ones. She then sat on the edge of her bed and combed through her damp tresses. By the time she casually emerged from her room Heero had returned. He stood staring at her, almost as though her entrance had caught him by surprise. She tilted her head at him quizzically, her eyebrows frowning in thought. 'What are you thinking, Heero? I can never tell.' Things grew deathly quiet as Relena meet Heero's steady gaze refusing to back down. A new song began on the radio, soft and thoughtful:  
  
~All of my life I tried so hard  
Doing my best with what I had  
Nothing much happened all the same.~   
  
Heero's laptop beeped from where it was laying on her coffee table left and forgotten ever since Relena's little foray. It was probably a message from the Preventer's telling him about some mission or asking for a report on the troublesome vice foreign minister. Heero completely ignored it, it seemed as though his deep eyes were asking something of her, but what?  
  
~Something about me stood apart  
A whisper of hope that seemed to fail  
Maybe I'm born right out of my time  
Breaking my life in two.~  
  
What next? That was the burning question that he beseeched of her. What was a soldier to do in times of peace? He knew only death and destruction. All he could do now was the minor fighting that was necessary to preserve her hard won peace. The peace he had been willing to sacrifice everything, including his life, to attain.  
  
~Throw me tomorrow  
Now that I've really got a chance  
Throw me tomorrow  
Everything's falling into place.  
Throw me tomorrow  
Seeing my past and let it go.  
Throw me tomorrow  
Only for you I don't regret  
That I was Thursday's child.~  
  
Relena smiled although she was trembling with the weight his eyes carried. It felt as though he were burning a hole through her very soul with that gaze of his. Yet, she smiled and held out her hand to him for despite her fear the pain in her chest was too demanding to be ignored for very much longer. Somehow, she knew he felt the same. Heero stepped forward, ignoring her hand, until he was only inches away from her.  
"You don't know what you're asking for."  
"I do. Heero, I've known since the moment I found you on that beach and ever since then I've been ready to pay for the consequences of it. A slight smile toyed at the corners of Heero's lips.  
  
~Sometimes I cried my heart to sleep  
Shuffling days and lonesome nights  
Sometimes my courage fell to my feet~  
  
He raised a hand and caressed her soft cheek, the defensive cold shield in his eyes cracking, no longer able to contain the torrent of emotion that she invoked in him.  
  
~Lucky old sun is in my sky  
Nothing prepared me for your smile  
Lighting the darkness of my soul  
Innocence in your arms.~  
  
A hopeful smile lit up her eyes and her lips as she looked up at Heero. So much longing for such a long time, how badly she needed the release. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a tender kiss. It was exploratory at first, then deepened immeasurably as his last defense against his own emotions was shattered and he could no longer resist his own need for her. He wrapped his free arm tightly about her waist as though she might vanish should he ever let her go. Relena in turn entwined her arms around his neck feeling the very same way.  
  
~Throw me tomorrow  
Now that I've really got a chance  
Throw me tomorrow  
Everything's falling into place  
Throw me tomorrow  
Seeing my past and let it go  
Throw me tomorrow  
Only for you I don't regret  
That I was Thursday's child.~  
  
Outside the lightning struck wildly upon the steadfast ground in dazzling displays of power accompanied by the unhurried grumbling of the thoughtful thunder. The rain fell down upon the earth with an eager pace to nourish and cleanse all that in which it came into contact with. There are many who fear the rain or dismiss it as a gloomy force. Yet there are those who appreciate the power that it holds for healing the spirit of all living things.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Comments and criticism are appreciated! However, please no unfounded flaming. If you hate the whole idea please don't write to yell at me. I want to improve the series, not hear how you hate it.  
Thanks for reading and look for more chapters!  
Lady Eclipse   
  
  



	2. My Angel

My Angel  
Written by: Christina Knight  
Lyrics from "Angel" were written and preformed by Aerosmith  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero sat up in bed in quiet meditation. He stared down at the peacefully sleeping woman lying next to him in thoughtful wonder. Heero had not meant to stay the night with her, nor had he intended to do so for all of those countless past nights. However, when the sun set and he saw her to her door as his job demanded he found that he could not just walk away. It was frightening and yet strangely exciting to have completely lost control of his own actions. It had never happened before and never again with anyone else except for her. From the moment he had met her she had invoked in him an unnamed emotion born from respect, curiosity, and admiration. Those emotions evolved over time as fate would have their paths cross and he grew to know her. The emotions converged and left him even more bewildered with the new sensation that was left in their wake.  
  
  
~I'm in love  
Yea I don't know if I can face the night.  
I'm in tears  
And the crying that I do is for you.~  
  
  
Heero reached down and gently stroked her cheek with a knuckle. She made a small sound and her eyebrows twitched dangerously but she did not wake. Heero smiled softly yet withdrew his hand in fear of waking her up. Relena seemed to never sleep and the responsibilities of being vice foreign minister often followed her to even to her dreams giving her little peace. It was for this moment; watching the great Relena Peacecraft, one time ruler of the world, in a state of sweet surrender without her diplomatic mask that made every night without worth it. Every night spent in the barracks awaiting missions or another day of ruthless training. Every night that he slipped into the darkness to strike lethally at anything he was commanded to. Every night that he questioned himself and the very world that had created him. The night that he had caught Relena at a vulnerable moment and realized what the cost of his outward hardness might be. Yet, Relena had managed to surprise him time and time again with an uncanny ability to see right to the core of him and understand him completely. That accompanied by an infinite amount of patience to let him meander through the days rediscovering his purpose.  
  
~I want your love  
Let's break the walls between us.  
Don't make it tough  
I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough  
I've suffered and I've seen the light~  
  
  
Ever since he had committed to surrendering to his love of her he had lost the ability to push her away even if it was for her own good. The moment he had kissed her Heero had shed the last of his desensitizing training and could return to the life he had forsaken for the purpose of retaining peace. Now, it was time for him to rediscover his own personal peace and serenity. It was time to put his remorse of mistakes to rest; to let that little girl and her puppy go. Somehow Relena's endless acceptance and understanding for a tainted past had released him of remorse for tragic mistakes.  
  
  
~Baby, you're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel   
Come and make it alright  
  
Don't know what I'm gonna' do  
About this feeling inside  
Guess it's true  
Loneliness took me for a ride~  
  
Relena frowned in her sleep, her fist curling into a ball. 'Another bad dream...' Heero mused. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. Relena shifted and her eyes fluttered open. After a moment of sleepy disorientation, she managed to smile at him; the remnants of the dream lingering in her eyes.   
"Thank you." She murmured. Heero nodded taking her into his arms and began to stroke her hair in a soothing manner. Relena snuggled up against him and let sleep retake her. She always slept peacefully in Heero's arms. 'I'll always protect you Relena, even from your own dreams.' Relena never asked for more of him than he was ready to give. She made no demands asking only with an unspoken plea that he remain honest with her and made no liberties with her fragile emotions. That was all that he could do for now; starting over was a hell of a lot harder than those simple words implied. So he did what he could and stayed true to the promise he had made to her three years ago.   
  
~Without your love  
I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love  
A dog without a bone  
What can I do?  
I'm sleeping in this bed of love.  
  
Baby, you're my angel   
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it alright.  
  
You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give   
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why~  
  
Upon hearing Relena's breathing become slow and even Heero settled himself on the soft mattress while securely holding his beloved treasure to claim some sleep for himself. Tomorrow would doubtlessly be very busy for the young vice foreign minister and, in effect, for her silent bodyguard who lingered in the shadows watching carefully.  
The future remained painfully uncertain for Heero, yet he could think of no better place to be right then was there in her room holding her and guarding her from her nightmares.  
  
  
~Baby, you're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it alright~  
  
  
  
  



	3. No One Has To Know

  
Whoops! I've been terribly naughty and forgot to put up a disclaimer! *slaps her wrist* Well, if I did own Gundam Wing than I wouldn't be posting my little stories on fanfic archives. Oh well, for legal purposes I do not own anything but the plot! ;p  
* = reference notes will be at the end of the story  
  
  
  
No One Has To Know  
by: Lady Eclipse  
  
  
  
  
-----%-@  
  
~I never cared for any of the games that politicians played. The blood lust of the media never concerned me; I am but a shadow on the wall invisible to all. There has been only one person who has ever tried to seek me, who has seen me slipping by in the blackness of necessity. She and she alone sees me and that is all that I care for. Spotlights only make shadows disappear or fragment grotesquely in a careless toss of pitch. I will hide in my darkness watching her for all time. In oblivion I will protect her; without the sheltering darkness she will be left blind and alone in the bright light of society. Our love is my secret, my 'sub-rosa.'* I will eternally guard it from the distorted perceptions of those who could never appreciate it for what it is. It is for this precious secret that I will suffer in silence, die in her arms, and hide from the light.~  
  
-----%-@  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena stood silently at the window with a hand delicately touching the cool glass. A slight headache throbbed behind her forehead as the tensions of the day played out within her mind. Behind her sat her mahogany desk covered with random documents and treaties. Only half of which had she gone over and signed. Already the sun had slipped away and even the faint blush it had left upon the sky and land was fading as well. The patient moon hovered uncertainty upon the horizon still questioning if its presence was needed. 'Why must they all obsess over such foolish details?' She mused to herself in growing frustration. She could no longer pretend to ignore the fact that the media and several politicians had pointed out critically her lack of relationships. She was getting pressured at so many ends to at least try to date some of the many young suitors thrust upon her continuously. There was the inevitable talk of scandal and affairs, all of which were thourally dull and unimportant to Relena. 'Isn't it enough that I've dedicated my life to them? Why do they care whether I date or not?' She had stubbornly refused to even look at any young man presented to her past what formality dictated. Little did those busybodies know that she was already involved and there was no way she would transgress even if they didn't know about it. Heero was never one for the spotlight and Relena never asked more of him then he was ready to give. So, she would suffer all of the incessant pestering to continue to hold on to her secret treasure.  
  
Relena reluctantly returned to the ever increasing mountain of paperwork that she had to attend to. To be honest, none of those documents had any life threatening importance attached to them. In fact, they mostly entailed mediocre details and projects that could wait another day. Yet, Relena hated to leave any work undone, any document unread just in case there was something important that she might have missed. Relena was distracted from her work by a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in." She called out before letting her eyes drop back down to the fresh document before her. The door opened and a man with platinum blonde hair silently slipped into the room. At first Relena was not even aware that he had entered for she was busy scanning the document and eventually signing it. With a sigh she tossed it into her outbox and snatched up another one of the countless papers that rested in her inbox. Milliardo cleared his throat rather loudly to gain the attention of his sister. Relena looked up immediately and smiled helplessly at her lack of focus on the world around her. He raised an eyebrow, then pointedly looked down at his watch.  
"You are the only person left in the building. What good could staying here a few extra hours do when there are no people to process that paperwork?" Relena shrugged,  
"It has to be done sometime."  
"You work far harder than anyone else's expectations could ever imagine. Go home and enjoy your weekend or I'm going to have to interfere on your behalf again." Relena snorted,  
"You got lucky that time. I was just surprised, you won't be as fortunate the next time."   
"Are you so sure?" Milliardo said with a laugh. "I hired Heero because he is the best. I'm sure that you won't be able to evade him like your other bodyguards."  
"Is that a challenge?" Milliardo sighed,  
"No, it's a plea from your worried brother. I don't want to see you get burned out."  
"Well I won't." Relena said stubbornly. Relena turned her attention back to the document. 'If I don't see his concerned expression then I won't be guilted into leaving before I'm done.' She thought to herself, although there was really no hope of that. Milliardo snatched the document from her desk that she had been reading causing her to look up. Milliardo fixed her with a determined stare that had a touch of of weariness. Relena held her hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright! I'll go." Milliardo smiled in triumph as he watched her tidy up her desk in preparation to leave.  
"I'll take care of this, you go give your bodyguard and Pagan a break by letting them get home at a decent hour." Relena chuckled,  
"You asked for it." She collected up her things, gave him an appreciative kiss on the cheek, then exited the room eagerly. Milliardo shook his head with a small smile as he watched the young vice foreign minister depart.   
  
As Relena hastily exited her office her ever present bodyguard slipped in step behind her without a word. Relena inadvertently smiled at Milliardo's words about her being unable to evade the infamous Heero Yuy. 'If only he knew..' It had turned out to be quite a game between the two. Relena entered the waiting limousine outside and gratefully sank into the soft leather of the seat.  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long, Pagen. Things just got a little busy today." She said to the elderly man sitting in the driver's seat revving up the engine.  
"That's fine, Miss Relena. I understand." He replied in his usual patient, kind tone of voice. In the meantime Heero had entered the vehicle as well and was sitting next to her; his eyes were roaming busily for any possible threat. Relena eyed her briefcase with mischief; she had managed to sneak some of the documents in there. Poising her face in a mask of bored curiosity she asked with an incidental tone;  
"So, does my bodyguard get the weekend off or does he have to suffer me indefinitely?" Heero kept his face straight although his eyes glittered.  
"I haven't requested weekends off."   
"To think Milliardo is worried about me getting burnt out. Even I take weekends off."  
"Only when we force you to." He replied.  
"Does this mean I need to force you to take some time off?" Relena asked in mock innocence.  
"No."   
"I didn't get a choice, why should you?" Heero turned toward her, a predatorial gleam in his eye,  
"What do you think your odds are that you can force me to do anything?" A faint smiled graced her lips but before she could reply the limo had pulled to a smooth stop in front of her apartment. Relena climbed out with a polite thank you to her tireless chauffer and retreated to the comfortable confines of her apartment followed by her ever present shadow. Relena casually tossed her briefcase onto the couch and headed for the kitchen to make something for dinner.  
"Any last minute instructions from Milliardo to keep his baby sister in line?" She threw over her shoulder.   
"I'm not at liberty to say." Was his cool response.  
"Really? So what was it this time? Don't let her leave the building, no take home work?" Relena couldn't quite keep out the irritation in her voice. Heero remained silent staring thoughtfully at her from where he stood. Relena snatched a water bottle from the refrigerator and took a lengthy sip while leaning back on the counter. "Hmm?" She asked catching Heero's stare. Heero walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter next to her.  
"There have been reports of increased terrorist activity in the L4 sector. They have been recorded numerous times to have shown great resentment and hostility towards you for undefined reasons. It probably would be better if you disappeared for a week or so until the Preventor's can quell the threat." Relena sighed wearily,  
"Is that so? Maybe I should try talking to them to find out what is wrong..." She mumbled to no one in particular.  
"They don't want to talk. We've been trying contact them for quite some time now to find out their intentions."  
"It's always something.....I don't think it would be best for me to hide." She replied thoughtfully.   
"That's my orders." Surprisingly Relena laughed,  
"So everyone left the burden of convincing the troublesome, if not overly stubborn, vice foreign minister to do what's best for her. I don't think my brother likes you very much." Heero turned slightly and caught her teasing smile. "No one has said a word to me about this and I even saw Milliardo not an hour ago. Poor Heero, how will you manage to get me to do as you say?" Relena said trying to keep her tone serious.   
"Like I always do."  
"And how's that?" Heero moved in front of her resting his hands on the counter either side of her; trapping her with his body.  
"The hard way." His face, centimeters away, was deadpan but his eyes were dancing. Relena chuckled softly,  
"I always like to keep my suitors on their toes. Anyone who gets involved with me has to be stubborn and tireless." Heero raised his eyebrows at the word 'suitor.' Relena, noticing his reaction, only smiled with a shrug doing her best to keep the frustrations of everyone else's hounding out of her eyes. Heero raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek as his eyes investigated hers.   
"Do they bother you that much?" He said, his monotone voice was laced with amused curiosity. Relena released an exasperated sigh, 'Sometimes he can read me TOO well!'  
"No, it's fine. I can handle them, I just wish some of those young politicians would keep their hands to themselves."   
"Hn." His eyes narrowed dangerously.   
"It's nothing I can't handle." She continued, her smile widening mischievously.   
"It's very inappropriate for a person to show such a lack of regard for personal space. As your bodyguard I will have to give them a security briefing."  
"Oh, no; not again!" Relena said with a laugh, "The last 'security briefing' you gave nearly gave the poor guy a heart attack and to this day he's afraid to even talk to me!"  
"It worked though." Heero maintained a serious tone but his eyes glittered with unspoken mirth.  
"Too well." Relena paused thoughtfully as she considered his earlier request. "No matter how appealing the thought of having you to myself for an entire week is, I simply can't abandon my work. Even you have to admit that a lot of things can go wrong in a single week. Maybe that's what that group wants. Perhaps they are planning for me to go hide and then they can cause chaos in my absence. I have to stay here where I'm needed."  
"And if you die?"  
"Then I die. I've never been afraid of death." She reached up a hand to affectionately brush away the bangs from his forehead. "I have no regrets and am content. I have no reason to fear death."   
"Don't talk like that." Heero's voice was gruff with emotion. "You are NOT going to die. I won't let you." Relena smiled softly and closed her eyes,  
"I know." The hand that had been caressing her cheek moved to her chin to tilt her head up to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. His arms pulled her tight against him. 'No one will take away my In Rose.**'  
  
  
  
*- The term 'sub-rosa' is from episode four of the Ground Zero manga. It roughly means a well kept secret.  
  
**- The term 'In Rose' is again from episode four of the Ground Zero manga and it means/ or is a symbol of happiness.   
  
  
I'll spare you guys my interpretation of the manga but highly recommend that you read it so that you can get a feel for what Heero was trying to say.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
That's it for this part, chapter four is on the way! I know my story seems to lack a set plot or heart racing excitement to accompany it but that is the way I've engineered it. The point of this set story is to merely follow their relationship and feelings toward each other and watch how it evolves. I'm just kind of sappy that way! ;p  
Comments and criticism are welcome but please be prepared to back yourself up if you are in a flame mentality. I appreciate honesty and am looking to improve my story if needed. Please don't abuse the privilege! nightcloud8@hotmail.com  
Thanks for reading and stay tuned for "The Secret Evolves."   
  



	4. The Secret Evolves

The standard disclaimer applies, I only own the plot.  
'~' means in-character first person  
  
  
  
The Secret Evolves  
Written by: Lady Eclipse  
  
  
  
  
  
~I can remember clearly all that happened as it moved in a sickeningly slow motion. Every detail stands out with a frightening clarity within my screaming mind. The texture of her skin as I grabbed her arm to pull her out of harm's way, the piercing shout of the gun as it released its burden, the dull thud of metal embedding itself into flesh. All of this I can recall as though it were still happening but the part that makes my very soul recoil with unbearable pain was the soft gasp that escaped her lips. It happened far too fast for a scream, she was always too dignified for such a thing anyways, all she did was gasp in surprise and fall into my arms. Past that horrible moment I remember little. I can vaguely remember aiming my ever present gun and firing, holding her tenderly feeling the warm ooze of her blood spilling underneath the hand that tightly clamped upon the wound, the desperate cry of the ambulance still rings in my ears, and the worst of my memories is seeing them bundle her up to a stretcher attaching IVs to her arms and an oxygen mask to her face stealing her away from me. And now here I am alone in a sterile, cold room filled only with the mechanical beeping of a heart monitor. Her hand is cold in mine and her face is as white as a porcelain doll's.....you promised you wouldn't die....~  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Noin handed Zechs a styraphoam cup filled with coffee placing a hand gently on his shoulder to arouse his attention. He looked up at her with mournful eyes.  
"How is she doing?" She asked softly.  
"She's stable for now. The doctor said that the bullet thankfully missed her heart but it grazed an artery. She lost a great deal of blood so it will take a while for her to fully recover."  
"That's a relief to hear."  
"The bad news is that since Heero killed the assassin we have no way of knowing his motives or if he worked alone or not. The word is that he was an agent from the L4 group.  
"We can use this as a reason to investigate them. If we find the appropriate evidence then we can disband them."  
"There's not much of a chance of that. The attack is being widely broadcast on the news. They most likely are already covering their tracks."  
"Then have I got some good news for you." Noin and Zechs spun around at the familiar voice. Quatre was standing behind them looking terribly weary but smugly satisfied.  
"Quatre! What are you doing here?" Noin asked, happiness edging her tone.  
"I hopped the first shuttle I could find after hearing about what happened. How is she?"  
"She'll be fine, she's just very weak right now." Quatre's features relaxed noticeably.  
"That's great to hear. Now all you have to do is move her to a secure location."  
"Why?" Zechs' voice rose with concern.  
"I brought a present from Trowa. It should answer all of your questions." He replied holding up a vid disc.  
  
The trip to the Preventer's headquarters was a relatively short one but it seemed like an eternity for Zechs and Noin who were burning with worry and curiosity. Upon reaching the first available vid unit Quatre popped in the disc and sat back to watch with Zechs and Noin looking on over his shoulder. The screen came to life with an image of Trowa staring somberly forward:  
"Two weeks ago Heero contacted me asking for me to infiltrate the L4 group and see what I could find out. I regret to say that I became aware of the assassination plans too late to stop them but I have managed to secure solid documentation and recordings of their plans. Those plans and proofs are included along with my message. I will bring the hard evidence in person once this problem is dealt with.   
"After the failed assassination attempt there has been suggestions of a second attempt while things are still chaotic. Even worse they are considering some form of a coup d' etat. I recommend that you use this information to your advantage to bring in Preventer enforcement before any of their plans become solidified." With that Trowa's image disappeared to be replaced with several recordings of meetings, schematics of their base of operations, and other materials that would be useful in a take over.   
"What do you think?" Noin asked looking toward Zechs expectantly.  
"I think that we should gather up an envoy and go show them what it means to mess with the peace." Zechs replied with a smug smirk that mirrored Quatre's earlier one.  
"Excellent idea. I know a couple of guys who would love to join you," Quatre said standing up enthusiastically. "In the meantime, I suggest that you move Relena until we have the matter well under control."  
"Right, I'll contact the hospital and see what we can do." Noin offered moving over to the phone.  
"That might be too dangerous, they may have an insider working on the hospital staff."  
"She's too weak to just be picked up and moved. We need the help of a medical team. I want her to be safe, but not at the risk of her life. The doctors have just got her stable, but things could still go either way." Zechs countered not bothering to cover the worry in his eyes.  
"I know...." Quatre lapsed into a reflective silence. "What if we publicly announce that we are going to move Relena to the Preventer's hospital which will be more secure? We will set up a dummy unit and while that one is on the move we will secretly have a private medical team move Relena somewhere else."   
"That's brilliant, Quatre!" Noin beamed.  
"Always said he was the brain of the group..." Zechs murmured.  
"Now the question is what medical group can we trust that won't be missed in the big charade?" Noin asked tapping her finger thoughtfully.   
"The Maganacs have very good medical facilities in my old military base in the desert." Quatre replied after a moment of thought.  
"That's a little far. We'll need something closer in case of an emergency."   
"Let's talk to Heero and see what he thinks. He is her official bodyguard after all." Quatre offered.  
"Sounds good. I'll also have a word with Lady Une to get her opinion. We will need the Preventers's help to stage this." Zechs replied.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
~Pain....that is the one thing that dominates my thoughts. There is a strange numb quality to it as though I am not a part of my own body. I am surrounded by a hazy darkness in which no coherent thought exists. I drift in and out of consciousness vaguely aware of that which occurs around me and am lost to time lapses whenever I am able to find my way back to realm of the living. My arm is cold from where I feel the life giving fluids flow into my veins. Yet, there is a gentle warmth that slips through the chill of my hand. Now, more awake and able to open my eyes fully, I note that there is a hand curled firmly over mine offering it not only unspoken support but acting as my tether to life. It's grasp is firm yet has the gentle quality that I have come to expect from the hand's owner. My heart melts (if I could feel it over all of the pain killing narcotics that are coursing through my blood) as I see him slumped over in a chair that had been dragged over to my bedside. Deep circles ring his eyes and his complexion has paled with fatigue. I open my mouth to speak, wishing desperately to erase the pain I see keened into his features. However, my mouth and throat betray me unable to produce a single sound. I swallow painfully and try again managing a soft croak that vaguely resembled his name while trying to wrap my numb fingers around his. He opens his eyes revealing intense blues undiluted in their intensity. I can see the relief washing through them like the soft lapping tides of a mellow sea. Oh, my Heero... ~  
  
  
Heero gripped her hand even more firmly as her feeble movements drew him from his light slumber. He leaned over slightly to enhance his long awaited view of her pale, sapphire depths; his affirmation of her life.  
"...Relena..."   
"...Heero..."   
No other words were needed.  
  
  
  
That was how Noin, Zechs, and Quatre found them when they returned to the hospital room.   
"Heero, I just received Trowa's report and Relena may still be in danger. We are considering the possibility of secretly relocating her while a look-a-like is publicly moved to the Preventer medical unit." Quatre softly said. Heero looked over toward them sharply, calculation flickering in his eyes.  
"Where are you moving her?"  
"We're not sure yet, we can't think of a good enough location that would be secure and unknown as well as medically proficient."  
"How about the Newport City ruins?" Relena said in a voice course with disuse.  
"You're awake!" Zechs instantly rushed over to her other side and cupped a gentle hand to her cheek.  
"I'm fine." She reassured him.  
"Of course you are, you're a Peacecraft." He replied with an affectionate smile."  
"Longevity runs in the family." Noin added with a grin of her own.  
"Are you sure Newport City is a good idea? It's in ruins, no sufficient medical facility could still be intact after that." Quatre pointed out.  
"The underground unit that Noin used for the imperial guard that were wounded in battle should still be okay."  
"You knew about that?"  
"Of course, I just didn't want you to feel even more guilty than you already were about storing weapons down there as well." Noin and Relena shared a comradely smile.  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. One of us should check the area out and see about hiring a private medical team to run the secret facilities." Heero somberly intoned.  
"Right, I'll go check it out and find the appropriate doctors to help us out." Quatre chimed.  
"I'm going to talk to Lady Une about setting up the look-a-like and the other details that go along with the dummy unit." Zechs said, "Noin, stay here and watch over Relena with Heero until everything is ready."  
"No problem, Zechs." With their own private missions in mind everyone went their separate ways in hopes to preserve their friend.   
  
  
  
*  
  
The arrangements were made easily enough and the press were even more easily duped into believing that the wounded vice foreign minister had been moved to the Preventer medical facilities. Only a handful of people knew the actual location of her hiding in the midst of a ruined city residing deep within the earth under the rubble of fallen stone. Relena lay upon a large, white bed; her eyes closed serenely in sleep. As always Heero stood next to the bed staring down upon her delicate form. Dressed in a space suit and with a gun carefully tucked away within the fabric he reached down to lovingly caress the silken strands of her hair splayed out on the pillow like liquid gold. He dared not touch the soft warmth of her face in fear of waking her. He hated saying goodbye.  
"Heero, the unit is ready." Quatre said softly from the doorway. Heero nodded gravely stealing one last glance at her before regretfully turning away.   
"Heero...?" At the breathy sigh he half turned. Her sleep filled eyes were fixed on him as she feebly tried to pull herself into a sitting position. Heero sat down on the edge of her bed and gently pushed her back down.  
"Stay still, your wound won't be able to heal with you moving so much."  
"You're leaving to go fight, aren't you?" She replied sadly fingering the fabric of his suit, her eyes not quite meeting his.   
"Yes."  
"I guess there's no point in asking you not to go. It never worked before, you've always been too dedicated for that sort of thing." Heero gave in to the urge to brush his fingers against the rose bud softness of her lips.   
"I will come back."  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yes."  
"But you never keep your promises. I once asked you to promise not to leave without saying goodbye. You left before without doing it and you would have again if I hadn't woken up."  
"Relena, you have to have faith in me. Besides," he added with a weary smile, "I have kept one..."  
"I do have faith in you, just allow me the luxury of worrying about you, it's something that I can't help. There are some things that even the great Heero Yuy cannot control." Heero leaned down and kissed her tenderly,  
"I will never say goodbye to you." His eyes held the unspoken depth of his words as well as the ever present affection that only shone for her. She managed a weak smile and a nod,  
"Then I'll just say take care and," She weakly wrapped her good arm around his neck and rose up just enough so that her lips brushed his ear, "know that I love you." She held him for a moment more before allowing him to ease her back down. Heero cupped her cheek and nodded not trusting his emotion choked voice. Even that brief effort left Relena incredibly drained with sleep weighing her struggling lids. She soon lost her fight with exaughstion and allowed her eyes to shut. Heero placed a final chaste kiss to her forehead before he stood up and followed Quatre out the door.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The L4 sector raid was swift and intense. The group was easily defeated due to a complete lack of preparation. It turned out that their communications systems as well as their main power generator had suffered severe malfunctions due to interference from a traitor within their ranks. The take over, unfortunately, let to much bloodshed although it was in little fault of the Preventers. Upon later discovery it was learned that the group more resembled religious fanatics than rebel terrorists believing the young vice foreign minister to be some form of false idol. Many of the followers committed suicide to avoid capture. Those who had not, or had been prevented from doing so by the Preventers, were secured and sent away to the nearest colony to be tried. As it turned out the leader had been an escaped patient from an L1 psych. ward serving time for the murder of three people with a long history of schizophrenia with radically violent behavior. He was sent back to the mental institution and was expected to be tried within the next three months.  
  
Heero and Trowa stood silently watching the final take down of the base and collection of evidence.   
"We overestimated their strength. Sorry for unnecessarily involving you."  
"That's fine. I understand your reasons." Trowa replied in his usual melancholy tone.  
"What do you mean?" The corner's of Trowa's mouth ticked up ever so slightly,  
"I too would do whatever I could for the ones that I love." Before Heero could reply Trowa swiftly departed.  
"Hn." Heero growled, his brows furrowing in thought.  
  
  
*  
  
  
She stood amongst the wreckage and dust starring out upon her shattered kingdom like a fallen angel weeping for those she could not save. Her arm was securely tucked away in a sling to further protect her firmly bound shoulder. Golden blonde hair whipped about her face in a mad dance as numerous emotions chased across her pale features. The landscape, although scorched in a random array like a cancer upon the soft green, stood rolling and calm despite the fury the wind expelled. The tall, grass shivered and swayed mimicking the thrashing, blue ocean not far away. The glistening sun shone down brightly as though it's piercing rays might erase the damage man had wrought upon the quiet earth. Yet, despite the cruel evidence of battle scarred upon the land, the area still retained a gentle calmness and acceptance. Even war and hatred itself could not destroy the atmosphere that place held. The buildings had been thrown to the ground crumbled to dust, but the earth would never forget what they had stood for. Relena closed her eyes allowing herself a brief moment of release to absorb the strength and the trying endurance that the land alone knew.  
Strong arms smoothly encircled themselves about her waist and chest mindful of the wounded area. Had she the energy, Relena might of jumped in surprise but all she had left was to turn her head to meet his turbulent eyes.  
"Do they know you're out here?" Relena half smiled and shook her head,  
"No, I needed a moment alone. They are all so determined to see that the opposite of that happens."  
"That's dangerous. Why must you give those of us who care about you such a hard time?" His tone, although serious, held an amused lilt to it.  
"I guess I'm attracted to danger, that's what got me here in the first place. Besides, if I weren't so reckless you wouldn't have a job." A soft chuckle escaped Heero's throat, his breath trickling upon the exposed skin on her shoulder,  
"And you like to keep your suitors on their toes, right?" There was no denying the humor in his tone quoting back to her her earlier statement.   
"Right." She affirmed with a small laugh of her own as she leaned back into his embrace.   
"Relena, I have something to ask you." He murmured tightening his arms about her.  
"Hm?" She said loosing herself to the comfort of his presence. Slowly he brought his lips to her ear and whispered in a smooth, uninflected tone. Relena's eyes widened and she squirmed in his hold trying to face him but his arms remained firm and unyielding. "Heero, are you sure?" He loosed his arms just enough to let her see his face. Relena looked up into his eyes in disbelief, a small tear sliding down her cheek. A long moment passed between them as she searched his eyes. Her emotions being beyond words she simply nodded.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister!" Was the resounding cry emitted from the mouths of the countless reporters gathered before her podium. A slight nod toward one of the nameless, eager callers brought him to a stand calling out for whose behalf he was there for before proceeding with his question,  
"After the L4 sector incident and assassination attempt will you be dramatically increasing your security?"  
"I will be increasing my security only so far as to lengthen my current bodyguard's hours. I will be moving shortly into a house on the outskirts of the city where I won't be risking as many lives of those around me with the negative aspects of my job."  
"There are rumors that your bodyguard will be living with you, is that true?"  
"Yes, he has been kind enough to agree to live in my house with me to further assure my safety." This brought a surge of excited comments from the crowd along with a cavalcade of blurted out innuendos and questions regarding her long questioned relationship with the ominous man. Relena held up a hand for silence noisily clearing her throat. Once they calmed down and held their recorders high for her next comment she continued: "The relationship between myself and Mr. Yuy is strictly friendship. A group of people died barely more than two weeks ago and we still have problems to fix on the L3 colony where there is a massive strike going on. I feel it is more important to focus on those issues." The room duly fell into a guilty hush, she may have looked terribly weak and pale still recovering from her serious wound but there was none there who would want to cross her. After a brief moment some of the more seasoned journalists piped up with more appropriate questions about the aforementioned problems.   
As soon as the lengthy press conference had convened Relena retreated to her office and slumped down into her chair accompanied as always by her bodyguard.  
"I can't believe that with all of the crisis in the world all those people can think about is whether or not I'm having an affair with my bodyguard." Relena said with an incredulous laugh.  
"That's just the way people are. They only want to focus on the simple things." He replied.   
"That may be so, but it doesn't make me feel any better."  
"It's four thirty." Heero remarked glancing down at his watch.  
"So?" He moved over to behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders massaging lightly mindful of her still healing wound.  
"I don't think anyone would mind you leaving early after such a long press conference." Relena smiled softly and began to finger a delicate, silver chain that hung around her neck.  
"Oh? And what's the sudden hurry to get me home?"  
"Sometimes I like to go home at a reasonable hour." Relena's shoulders shook slightly as she tried to suppress her laughter.  
"Fair enough. After all," Her fingers traced their way down the chain to pull free its burden from underneath the layers of cloth, "it's nice to have a home to go to." She mused as she twisted the band of gold hanging from the chain between her fingers. Heero leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek, the shifting afternoon light setting the chain about his neck sparkling.  
"I agree."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
What's this, I leave off with ambiguity?!!? How dare I?!?!   
;p  
Well, this may very well be the last installment of this series unless I hear some requests for more or I find a great song that just screams to be turned into a fanfic (I'm still undecided whether less is more regarding this series). There is still plenty of avenues in the complex relationship of Heero and Relena to explore should there be need. Suggestions are welcome as are comments and criticism. Thank you for reading!   
  
Lady Eclipse  
Above, the moon  
Below, the sea  
Upon the cliff, I will be.   
  
  



	5. A Secret Exposed

Once again, I own nothing but the plot.....I'm just a poor college student, please don't take away what little money I have. I owe the government enough already!  
  
  
  
A Secret Exposed  
written by: Lady Eclipse  
  
  
  
  
Relena sat amongst a pile of cardboard boxes rifling through one of them. Her hair was pulled up into a practical ponytail and she had donned some comfortable jeans and a T-shirt for the trying task of unpacking and arranging all of her belongings into her new home. She sighed in frustration as she emerged from the box empty handed.   
"Where is that stupid thing?!" She muttered to herself in frustration as she glanced about at the countless other boxes waiting for her attention.   
"Where's what?" A deep voice asked. Relena looked up to catch the amused expression on Heero's face.  
"My picture album. I've looked just about in every box and it's not in any one of them."  
"Which album?"  
"The one Milliardo gave us after we got back from our little 'trip.'" A small smile graced his lips,  
"Is that what you're calling it?" He walked over to her and kneeled down on the floor next to her.  
"Sorry, I guess I just got into the habit of being ambiguous for the press' sake." She replied with a sheepish grin. Heero reached out a hand to gently touch her chest just below her shoulder.  
"You shouldn't be doing this now anyway, the doctors said that you should be getting as much rest as possible." Relena sighed,  
"Me, rest? Never. I don't think that's possible for someone like me." Heero's fingers moved up to her shoulder and traced their way up along her neck to her cheek.  
"You should, I want you to get well as soon as possible."  
"I am well, just a little sore and tired." Relena protested. "I'll go lie down just as soon as I find the album." She amended after Heero gave her the solemn-yet-weary stare that Milliardo had perfected.  
"Why the sudden need to find it?"  
"Oh...I don't know...I guess I just want to check and make sure the whole thing wasn't a dream." She half laughed, "It all happened so fast..."  
"Do you regret it?" Heero asked quietly. Relena threw her arms languidly around his shoulders and smiled at him,  
"Of course not. I've wanted it for such a long time that that's why I have to keep checking to make sure it isn't a dream." Heero smiled softly with a hint of relief as he reached out to take a hold of the silver chain around her neck and unfasten it. He drew the gold ring from its confinement under her shirt then, with his other hand, took hold of Relena's left hand. He gently slipped the golden band onto her ring finger,  
"It was no dream. Although," he whispered as his fingers entwined with hers, "it feels that way to me too."  
"Oh Heero." She tilted her chin upward invitingly. Heero leaned down and indulged in a sweet, lengthy kiss.  
"Oh man, newlyweds!" Came an overly buoyant voice. Heero broke the kiss and glowered at the intruder.  
"Haven't you heard of knocking?"   
"Nope." Was Duo's cheery reply. "I didn't realize that you two were still on your honeymoon, I can come back later." At that Relena looked slightly alarmed,  
"How....how did you...know?"  
"That was my fault." Came an abashed, dulcet voice from behind Duo. Quatre stepped into the room with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. We met on the street and I accidentally let it slip."  
"That's fine, Quatre, we were going to tell him anyway." Relena replied.  
"Well I have to admit that I'm just a little hurt! It's been well over a month and you haven't said a word to your partner!" Duo said in a mock hurt tone. Relena laughed,  
"I didn't realize it would take you such a long time to find out. You must be slipping, Duo." She teased. Duo grinned wickedly at her,  
"I guess so. If I had known then maybe I would have been tempted to steal you away for myself."  
"Duo!" Quatre admonished although he was smiling at the jest.  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
"I have a message for Relena from Zechs as well as this." Quatre replied holding up a white covered album.  
"So there it is! I must have left accidentally in his car during the move." Relena said with relief as she stood the retrieve the album.   
"And the message?" Heero's suspicious glance did not lighten, Relena seemed on edge for some reason.  
"Zechs would like you to meet with him and Lady Une at the Preventers Headquarters as soon as possible. He said that they have some news for you about your recent problem.  
"I see. Thank you, Quatre." Fatigue lined her features as she temporarily was lost in thought. "Why did you come all this way just to deliver a message? I would think running a multi-million dollar family business would keep you really busy." Quatre smiled at her,  
"I have twenty-nine other sisters who know the business better than I do. I think I can afford to take a vacation from time to time. Besides, I wanted to come see you guys and make sure everything was going okay." All the while Quatre had been speaking Heero had stood up and moved over to Relena's side.  
"What is this all about?" He murmured to her.  
"It's just a little problem with the press. I should be able to correct it shortly."  
"It's more than that if Une's involved. Why are you keeping this a secret from me?"  
"Because it is nothing to worry about, it's all just a minor problem. I called in Une to make sure that it stays a little problem."  
"Relena..." Heero growled.  
"I have a limo waiting outside, how about I give you both a lift to the Headquarters? Perhaps once you two are done with your business I can take us all out to dinner." Quatre piped up ever the mediator.  
"Awww, their first lover's spat." Duo teased as they exited the house.  
"Wait until it's your turn." Heero replied in his usual monotone voice. Quatre and Relena started chuckling.  
"Heero Yuy, the day you tease someone is the day I'm quieter than Trowa." Duo returned eliciting ever more laughter from Quatre and Relena who were thourally enjoying the exchange.  
  
  
"So, what is the problem." Heero asked once they were settled into the limo and it had started off toward the Preventers Headquarters.  
"It seems that the press were tipped off somehow about our elopement. One of the reporters said that they have photos of the wedding and are demanding an interview." Relena replied solemnly as she leafed through the pages of pictures in the album as though searching for something.  
"How can you be sure that they're not using scare tactics to make you slip?"  
"This is why." Relena said with a sigh as she showed him one of the pictures. In the picture Relena, donned in a lovely white dress, was receiving a particularly passionate kiss from Heero. In the background, among the thickest of bushes, could be seen the slightest glimmer off of a black camera.  
"Hn." Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously and his jaws set giving him the look of a wolf ready to tear apart its prey.  
"Why that little snake in the grass! Who does he work for?" Duo asked, his anger rivaling Heero's.  
"We don't know yet. That's what Une has been working on for me."  
"Do they have any leads?" Heero asked.  
"Not that I've heard, I suspect that they've contacted me because they found something."  
"Why did the journalists call you anonymously to ask for an interview when they've already got the photos? What else do they need?" Quatre asked calmly.  
"Apparently they're willing to let me defend myself in return for an 'inside scoop' that will sell even more papers." Relena replied bitterly. "They haven't revealed themselves because they're afraid that someone might find the negatives and destroy them before they have chance to be published." A malicious gleam sparked in Duo's eyes,  
"Ya' know, I bet if we enlarged this picture and did some crafty editing we might be able to id. this guy. What do you think, Heero?" Heero features echoed the wicked malice of Duo's as he smiled faintly.  
"That shouldn't be too hard to do."  
"Oh dear..." Relena sighed knowing that look all too well.  
"What? It's not like we'd do anything drastic. Paparazzi disappear all the time." Duo grinned. Quatre shook his head chuckling,  
"I guess that's what you get when you marry an ex-gundam pilot."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Relena." Milliardo greeted his little sister just outside of Une's office. "Heero." He nodded at the silent man hovering at Relena's shoulder who wore a very unhappy expression.   
"What have you found out?" She asked gripping the white album tightly.  
"Let's go on into Une's office, she has the details waiting inside for you." He replied grimly. Relena pursed her lips not at all liking his tone as she walked into the expansive office.  
"Mrs. Dorilan, thank you for coming on such short notice." Une said once they had all filed in.  
"Thank you, Ms. Une." Relena replied taking a seat as Une had gestured for her to.  
"I'm afraid the news isn't good. Since we have taken so long with negotiations the group got impatient and decided to go ahead and print the story. Our sources indicate that it will be out tomorrow morning.  
"I see." Relena's face set into a practiced mask of thoughtful calm. "I guess then our only choice is to make an official announcement to spoil their potential earnings before their paper hits the news stands. I have a press conference scheduled for this evening to go over last week's ESUN plans for the L2 remodeling." Relena set her eyes forward and refused to make any eye contact with her husband sitting next to her. Une nodded wearily,  
"Yes, I guess that is our best option. How will you go about it?"  
"I have no idea. I guess I'll just have to think of something." Relena replied with a wry laugh.  
"You're absolutely sure that they're going to go ahead and print the information?" Heero asked.  
"Yes, they called us earlier to say so hoping to scare us into action. When we didn't respond we learned that the United Nations Tribune went into a frenzy of action to change tomorrow's front page story." Catching Heero's sinister-yet-thoughtful expression she continued, "I'm afraid that no action can be taken as they are keeping their grounds well monitored. If we did act it would be a direct violation of their rights." Zechs snorted at that; he wasn't looking at all pleased himself. Heero's face kept growing more and more emotionless, a very bad sign.  
"I'd like to thank you for all your help in this matter, Une." Relena said standing up.  
"I wish I could have done more."  
"It's an awfully big secret to keep, we knew this day would come eventually. I do appreciate all that you have done for me." Relena smiled sincerely and clasped Une's hand warmly. "Don't worry about it, I have a flare for handling crisis's." She continued with a humorous, if not spent, expression. With that Relena and Heero left the office of the Preventers leader accompanied by Zechs. She turned to face the duo,  
"And don't either of you dare go off and do anything drastic. I refuse to be an accomplice to murder." Zechs chuckled at that, Heero just smirked knowingly.  
"What makes you think we'd do anything?" Zechs asked innocently. Relena raised a cynical eyebrow,  
"Because I know you both and I know what those expressions mean. I don't want either of the most important men in my life getting put in prison or worse. Let me handle this one." Heero continued with his smirk while Zechs was looking particularly, if not teasingly, sly. Relena was about to press them, not sure if they were joking or not, when Zechs suddenly got called away by one of the officers to answer some questions concerning their last mission. Then, alone with her husband, Relena opened her mouth for an apology. Heero shook his head,  
"Let's go somewhere private." He said and walked away.  
They walked in silence until Heero led her into an empty office and locked the door behind them. Taking in a deep breath Relena turned to face him,  
"Heero, I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you but I honestly thought that we could deal with this. I didn't want to give you anymore stress, I know how all of this media idiocy upsets you."  
"That's why you didn't tell me?" He asked quietly.  
"Well....yes." Heero starred at her intensely for a long moment as though analyzing her.   
"Relena, I already knew that the secrecy of our marriage would be temporary when I asked you to marry me. If I hadn't have been prepared for that eventuality then I would not have asked you in the first place." He finally said firmly. "I am only upset because you kept this a secret from me. I could have helped you, if not legally then emotionally. The tabloids offer a much more serious threat to you than they do to me."  
"I just wanted to keep you out of the spotlight for as long as possible. Those vultures won't ever give you any privacy again." Heero walked over to her and took her into a tight embrace.  
"That doesn't matter to me anymore. You are my prime concern and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy." Relena buried her face in the hollow where his neck met his shoulder,  
"Thanks..." Heero lightly kissed the top of her head.  
"Anytime."  
  
  
***  
  
  
There lingered a glimmer of humor in her saffire eyes as the vice foreign minister walked to the podium with her head held high. Without even a pause she began her speech outlining the ESUN plans for the remodeling of the L2 colony. She went through her speech in an even tone completely and purposely ignoring the excited whispering and exclamations that were emitted from the assembled press. Once finished she repressed a amused grin and asked:  
"Are there any questions." The room nearly exploded with the outcry of all present with the same question in mind: Why was the supposedly single Vice Foreign Minister Dorilan wearing a wedding band on her left hand ring finger? Relena raised a hand for silence,  
"Please, one at a time. I didn't realize that the remodeling plans would have such an effect on you." She gestured randomly for one of the many journalists to speak.  
"Vice Foreign Minister Dorilan, there have been countless rumors of elopement with your security guard in the past which you have denied but now there have been claims of evidence to support the rumor and you now walk in wearing a wedding ring. What are your comments on that topic?"  
"Who do you represent?"  
"The United Nations Tribute, ma'am."  
"I see. Do you have any questions regarding the reason that I scheduled this press conference?" The journalist looked abashed,  
"I.....no, Vice Foreign Minister." Relena gave him a particularly icy stare before sweeping her gaze at the rest of the assembly.  
"Any other questions?" The other journalists fidgeted nervously and remained silent.  
"In that case, I'll be calling this session to a close. For any further information regarding the ESUN plan I can be contacted at my office. As for my marital status, I see no reason for such an excitement. Yes, I am married but that and the details are unimportant for they in no way interfere with my duties. I'm sure there are much more urgent stories that demand your attention so I'll take my leave of you now." With that she gracefully exited the room.  
  
Heero was waiting for her when she reached her limo. A faint smile passed between them before they wordlessly got into the vehicle. A few hours later they had both changed and had reached the restaurant that Quatre had offered to treat them to dinner in. Quatre and Duo were already seated and were looking over their menus when Heero and Relena took their seats. Duo looked up at Relena and grinned broadly,  
"That was some smooth talking! You sure got those press flunkies quiet in a hurry." Relena massaged her temple,  
"No small feat I assure you." Quatre observed her for a moment,  
"Have you heard what the popular opinion is?"  
"No, and I really couldn't care less."  
"I think you might find it interesting." Quatre beamed.  
"Everyone's saying that you made a brilliant political maneuver by marrying an ex-Gundam pilot who also happens to be one of the heroes of the Eve War." Duo chimed. Relena spent a stunned few minutes letting the information sink in before she burst out into helpless laughter.  
"You're kidding!"  
"Nope, Duo Maxwell never tells a lie." Relena glanced over at Heero and noticed that behind his bland expression he was shocked and amused to.  
"If I had known things would have gone over so well then maybe I would have demanded a formal ceremony with flowing dress and all." She remarked slyly grinning at her husband. Heero raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent.  
  
'What a lucky turn of events; but after all that we have been through for this world, for the people, don't we deserve something in return?'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Back at home Relena lazily reclined on her sofa in front of the t.v. comfortably wrapped up in Heero's arms. The news reporter was droning on in an uninflected tone about her press conference earlier that evening and showed several political figures commenting on the sudden marriage. They all said that it was probably a marriage of convenience that was a very good strategic move to further appeal to the people and to pose an unspoken threat to her enemies. After all, Heero Yuy was generally considered to be one of the most dangerous men in the universe.   
Worn out by her trying day it was not long before sleep claimed Relena as she rested her head on Heero's shoulder. Heero glanced at her with a soft expression. He gently caressed a few strands of her hair and brushed his fingertips on the silken softness of her cheek. He silently switched off the t.v. and gathered her up into his arms. Standing up Heero carried her up to their bedroom for a well earned night of sleep.  
"You'll always be worth it to me." He whispered to her as he lay her down. "You always were."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry that that took a little while to get out but my job was really exaughsting so I wasn't really motivated to sit down and write.   
I know that this chapter may seem a little out of character especially compared to my other chapters and stories but I was just feeling playful when I wrote this especially since I pulled Duo into the story. Hopefully it wasn't too bad and you still had a good time reading this.  
  
I originally wasn't going to write another chapter but the feedback was so positive I decided to go ahead and write this installment. So, I'll let you the reader take the reins once again and let me know if you want more. Also, if there is a specific plot that you'd like for me to write about, let me know!   
Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write more and had such wonderful things to say!!!!!!! It means the world to me that others appreciate my writing! :D  
  
Lady Eclipse  



End file.
